


Everything but the Kitchen Sink

by Plastron



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Anal Play, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Donatello (TMNT), Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Michelangelo has a talented tongue, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastron/pseuds/Plastron
Summary: Mikey goes into the kitchen in search of a midnight snack. What he finds is much more delicious.(Written primarily with the 2012 TMNT characterizations in mind, especially with regards to Mikey's character and mentions of Donnie's height).!!~~Winner in the TMNT Adult Fanfiction Awards 2019: Sexiest Mikey (1st Place)~~!!(Badge art by Sherenelle)!!~~Winner in the TMNT Adult Fanfiction Awards 2019: Best Lewd Comedy (3rd Place)~~!!(Badge Art by NeatTea & Leathertello)





	Everything but the Kitchen Sink

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me. I wrote this on impulse, so there may be typos or awkward phrasing. Bleh.

Mikey hummed to himself as he kicked the fridge door closed, arms filled with assorted sundae toppings. He whirled around and unceremoniously dumped them onto their counter. 

“Mm hmm, mm hmm! Neon-poly-ton ice cream! Check! Rainbow sprinkles, check. Super red cherry things in juice, check. Choc-o-late syrup, check! Whipped creeeam, che—“ A thud and a muffled curse emanating from the other side of the counter island stopped him short.

Nunchaku at the ready, Mikey swiftly jumped around the counter and tripped over something, catching his footing before he crashed to the ground. 

“Owwwww…” 

Mikey blinked, confused at first. When he looked down and realized he’d tripped over a pair of feet, he grinned in amusement at the sight before him. The cabinet beneath their kitchen sink was open, a box of assorted tools (Mikey couldn’t begin to identify most of them) strewn about on the floor, and most importantly, Donatello’s bottom half poking awkwardly out of the opened cabinet. Don’s carapace was tilted down at an angle under the sink while his buttocks stuck out, high in the air. His legs were bent at the knees, providing Mikey with quite an eyeful of Donnie’s ass cheeks and his oft-hidden tail.

“Donnie, what… uh, what are you doing, bro?” Mikey tried and failed to hide the smile in his voice. Don couldn’t see him, but he would surely know Mikey found the entire sight hilarious.

Don’s legs trembled slightly, the muscles clearly tense from holding himself up. He shifted slightly from one knee to the other.

“If you must know, I was repairing a leak under the sink.”

Mikey noted the embarrassment in his older brother’s voice. A beat of silence.

“Well, obviously. I didn’t think you were looking for pizza under there, bro!” Mikey giggled. Don groaned in annoyance. “I’m askin’ why you’re sticking your big ol’ turtle butt in the air.”

Mikey stared as the muscles in Don’s thighs tightened and loosened again, his toes scratching at the floor for purchase. 

A defeated sigh. “I’m stuck. And I do not have a big butt!”

Mikey grinned. “Suuure. And you’re stuck because you have a tiny caboose?”

Donatello strained at the sides of the cabinet, wiggling from side to side. His voice sounded a little more cross than he would have liked. “It’s not my butt, doofus. The sides of my shell got wedged when I leaned in to fix the leak.” 

Try as he might, the wooden frame of the cabinet opening held him tightly in place. Even if he attempted to push his hips up or down, his shell would make a squeaking noise as it ground against the solid wood planks. The notches along the sides of his carapace allowed the wood to sit flush in place within the indentations. Donatello was the slimmest of the four turtles, but he was the tallest, and with that came a slightly wider and taller shell. Don never really paid his larger size any notice until rare moments such as this; a door way or alleyway with a low-hanging object, or a chair which might force him to sit with his knees sticking up.

He wasn’t sensitive about it, at least, he thought he wasn’t. But Mikey had a way of innocently poking around in places he shouldn’t.

“Calm down, Donnie. I was just playing. You’ve always had a pretty good looking ass.” Mikey licked his lips, transfixed by his brother’s awkward attempts to free himself. “…and some shapely legs.”

Don was already flushed from the embarrassment of the situation, but he felt his cheeks grow even hotter as Mikey’s voice dropped to a lower register. This voice of Mikey’s was rare, but Don recognized it from their occasional trysts in his lab or on the couch when they thought no one would bother them. 

Thankful for a moment that the other turtle could not see his face in this position, Don bit his lip and hoped he could will away the slight bulge forming under his plastron.

“Nothin’ to say to that, huh?” Mikey purred. 

“C-can we just focus on the pr- Aghh!” 

Donnie squealed as something cold and wet slapped against his rear, first across one exposed cheek and then the other. He reflexively pulled his tail against his asshole tightly, feeling his thighs shake at the sudden shock of a cold substance drizzling over his skin.

“Agh! M-Mikey, what the hell are you doing?!”

“Just trying to get you loosened up.” 

Donnie was about to ask whether he was referring to his current predicament of being wedged under the kitchen sink or the other thing when he got his answer in the form of Mikey’s warm fingers spreading his ass. A warm puff of air hit his tail and the appendage twitched, giving Mikey access to the very area Don wanted to protect.

Mikey’s calloused thumb rubbed under Don’s tail, pushing it up and away from his puckered hole. He couldn’t help but let out a squeak, feeling his muscles contract.

“Mmm, it’s winking at me. Is it hungry?”

“Y-you pervert!” Donnie stammered.  
Mikey chuckled. “I’m not the one presenting myself and covered in whipped cream.” 

Don balked. “W-what?! That was--! You put whipped c-cream on my—“

Another cold shot of cream hit him under the tail, coating his hole and dripping between his spread cheeks. 

Before Don could collect himself, he heard Mikey set the can down on the kitchen floor. A hot puff of air hit his ass once more before-

“Aaaa-ohhh god, Mikey!” 

Mikey stuck his face between Donnie’s cheeks and licked aggressively at the cream coating the quivering tail, holding it between his fingers. Donatello couldn’t stop himself from crying out as Mikey’s slippery, hot tongue caressed the sensitive tissue under his tail, up and down.

Mikey sucked the last of the cream off of his brother’s tail with a pop, and Donatello cursed as his throbbing dick tumbled out of his lower plastron. 

“Oh, shiit…Mikey.”

Mikey growled against Don’s ass. “What do you want, Donnie?”

“Unnnh, please…” 

Mikey spread Don wide open, transfixed by the cream covered hole winking back at him. “It’s melting, bro. You gonna say it or what?”

“Fuuu… P-please, l-lick me out.”

The hot, wet tongue was back, this time licking Don from the bottom edge of his plastron all the way up to his tail, laving over his asshole to catch all of the melting cream. Mikey pulled away to lap up the nearly-dissolved cream on both of Don’s round cheeks, squeezing and massaging his thighs as he purred his satisfaction at the taste.

Don attempted thrusting his hips but found the sides of the cabinet held him too tightly for him to do much of anything besides moan and flex his ass and thigh muscles against Mikey’s talented tongue and fingers.

Mikey’s tongue began to tease the rim of his asshole, causing Don to let out an embarrassingly high pitched noise. He heard his brother giggle and felt him pull away for a moment, leaving Donnie feeling chilled and more than a little exposed.

“Mmmmm…you taste so good. But we’re missing a couple of toppings.”

If Donatello was mortified at the idea of whipped cream being painted on his backside, he was sure he would die of embarrassment when he felt Mikey press the nozzle of the whipped cream canister to the base of his tail and squirt three round tufts of the soft confection down his taint. 

“Don’t move,” Mikey purred. “I’m working here.” 

Don couldn’t help but twitch and shudder as the cold nozzle deposited squiggly waves of cream across his bottom, first one cheek and then the other. For good measure, Mikey squirted a final frilly mound directly onto Don’s twitching hole. 

Don was just about to ask what was taking so long, when he felt another cold sensation on his rear, but this time it was far heavier and…sticky? 

“O-oh for the love of, MIKEY!! That had better not be what I think it is!”

Mikey hummed while he drizzled chocolate syrup in a zigzag pattern across Don’s tail and ass. 

 

Don pursed his lips and struggled with renewed vigor. He wasn’t sure if it was out of embarrassment or arousal or both. Possibly cause and effect where embarrassment and arousal were concerned, but that was a hypothesis for him to test another time. For the moment, Donatello was at Mikey’s whim, ass high in the air, and decorated with dessert toppings. He flinched as he felt the cherry stem tickle his tail, and some maraschino juice drizzle into his hole. He sighed.

“…and a cherry on top.” 

“Michelangelo, you’d better help me wash all of this off.” 

“Oh, bro. You have no idea.”

“Th-that’s not what I—ohhh, damn!” Don wailed as Mikey nipped at his ass.

“Mm... I’m gonna eat you so good, there won’t be a trace.” 

Mikey growled against Don’s tail and dove in, burying his face and greedily lapping the cream and chocolate. Once Mikey’s tongue made it to the solid layer of Donatello underneath the cream and chocolate confection, he laved his tongue in wide circles against his brother’s skin. Mikey bit at the soft skin closest to Donatello’s trembling tail, nipping first at Don’s ass cheek and then grabbing the cherry in his teeth before nibbling on it and pausing to pull the stem out of his mouth. Don’s erection had softened slightly during Mikey’s preparations, but it leapt back to attention as soon as Don’s tight hole was breached by Mikey’s tongue, lapping at the remaining traces of sweet maraschino cherry juice.

“Unnnh… unh, oh g-god…Please…” Don begged.

Mikey sensed what his brother wanted and wiggled his tongue deeper, stiffening it and thrusting it in and out. Don wanted so badly to push his hips back into Mikey’s eager mouth, but he couldn’t gain any leverage backward or forward. Letting out a frustrated groan, he tightened around Mikey’s tongue. 

Ever the intuitive turtle, Mikey spread Don’s cheeks ever wider and pushed his searching tongue as deep as he could go, humming and sending vibrations through Donatello’s entire body.

Three things happened then.

Mikey’s tongue stretched Don’s softened opening wider than before and wriggled against his prostate

Donatello squealed.

And Donatello ejaculated, feeling the muscles in his loosened ass clench around his brother’s wet, pink tongue.

Still covered in smeared and melting chocolate, cream, and sticky pink cherry juice, Donatello shuddered with the remaining waves of his orgasm. Just then, Mikey heard a squeaking noise and then a crack as Donatello’s bucking hips finally pried the trapped turtle free of the cabinet’s confines. 

Donnie barely noticed and used his newfound mobility to promptly collapse onto his side, giving his tired thighs a rest.

Mikey sat back on his haunches, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Hey, it worked!”

Donatello panted, trying to catch his breath, hole still twitching at the loss of his brother’s tongue. “Wha? Oh, you’re right.” He scowled with heavily lidded eyes at the cabinet frame in front of him. “Stupid sink…Now I’ll have to fix the wood that chipped away, too.” 

Mikey patted his exposed ass, teasing Don with a feather light touch over his puckered hole and chuckling when he felt the opening squelch wetly around his thumb. 

“You can do that tomorrow.” Mikey’s voice dropped to a purr again. “Right now, I’ve gotta finish getting you all cleaned up.”

Donatello couldn’t help but blush, imagining what a sight his ass must be. 

Mikey leaned in to whisper in Don’s ear. “I’ve got an idea for another snack. The works…You might say it’s got everything-“

Don groaned. “Don’t say it!”

Mikey licked his cheek. “—Everything but the kitchen sink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Given how awkwardly shaped the turtles are, I'm surprised there isn't MORE kabeshiri/stuck in a hole/accidental bondage kink fics out there.
> 
> Also, sorry, no mention of Ice Cream Kitty even though she would've been present when Mikey reached into the freezer. I just couldn't bring myself to write that sweet creature into this filthy, filthy fic. XD


End file.
